Mr&Mrs Cullen
by BellalRose
Summary: loosely based on mr and mrs smith.when edward meets the love of his life, what will he do when he finds out shes in the same line of work as him? ExB AxJ RxEM rated M for language,violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**heyah guys, this story is loosely based on Mr and Mrs Smith:)**

Edwards POV

i was sat leaned up against the bar in a small mexican village, bored because i had just lost

a case, let me clear something up, i am an assassin, i was sent by my corporation to kill a high

powered bussiness man, but i had been beaten to it, when i got there he was already dead,

when the news got back to my corporation, they weren't happy, and so they decided that i should stay in mexico for a while,

i was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of some of the Mexican police shouting, i looked past them to who they were shouting at, and i found one the most beautiful women i have ever seen, long dark brown hair,high cheekbones, pouty lips,big brown eyes and a body to die for.

" papers,papers" the police shouted at this vision

"er...ermm" she stuttered

" are you alone? ARE you alone?!" he screamed in her face

"no, shes with me" i heard myself say, i stepped forward,

and so did she, she looked relieved and quickly made her way to me, i showed her were i was staying, she quickly closed the door then pressed her ear up to the door, i just leaned there and stared at her.

she seemed to realize i was there and looked back at me.

" Bella" she said as she reached her hand forward to shake mine.

" edward" i replied as our hands touched, i felt this electric shock run up through my hand and down trough the rest of my body.

i looked at her and i noticed she was staring at me.

i smirked up to her.

**hey guys, just a quick taster, tell me weather or not you want me to carry on? i think itll have alot of mr and mrs smith in it, but ofc alice and the gang will be involved.**


	2. Chapter 2

As i walked back through the street after hitting the target, i smiled knowing that the orgnastion were going to be pleased, appereently there was another agent from a different agencie on the same job, but of course i got there first, dont get me wrong im not big headed, but i know what i got , and what i have, is kickass.

suddenly i was over come with thrist and walked into the first bar i saw, unfortuately i decided to walk into the bar with a couple of police officers, and because i was white and obvsiuosly a "tourist" i was pulled asdie and asked for ID, Passport and a series of questions, and due to the deydraion i couldnt think properly.

i thought i was going to have to kill them, when suddenly i voice pushed its way through the haze that had incircled my dry brain.

" no,shes with me "

i looked up shocked at to who would claim me as there own, without actually knowing.

" great " i thought to myself its going to be some old pervert who im proberly going to have to kill.

then i looked up and saw the person who had claimed me.

instead of the middle aged,overweight pedo, i saw a tall, lean, bronxze hair man with the face of an angel, a sexy,amly, well put together angel of course, his white loose shirt was unbuttoned enough for me to see the top of his chest.

"yummy" i thought

i stepped towards him just as he stepped towards me,

he pulled me into a room, which obviously was his.

as soon as the door was shut i placed my ear against the door and listened.

it was only a few minutes later that i realized his eyes were training on me.

"Bella" I said reaching my hand forward with my ear still pressed to the door.

" Edward" he replied in a smooth,dark and dangerous voice

as our hands joined i shockran through my hand and up through my arm.

my eyes widened as i kept my eyes trained on his and i noticed his slightly shocked look, before it was washed away by a glittering that went with the sexy,most dangerous smirk id ever seen.

and i couldnt help but smirk back.

**i know that the chapters are really short,, but im just trying to get into the swing of things and see what you all thing of it, and wheather or not i should carry on. if you feel its worht the ffort than i will make the chapter dead long, because i know how annoying it having short chapters haha :))**


End file.
